Shugo Chara: Protection
by rubinella
Summary: Amu, the girl with 4 Charas and the Humpty Lock, has now turned to Easter. She must protect her friends at all costs, even if it means creating X Eggs. But what happens when her friends won't let her go? She must keep her secret, but at what cost? Rated T to be safe. Tadamu with some Kukamu in later chapters. New characters too.
1. Chapter 1 (REWRITTEN)

**_~MUST READ~_**

**_NOTE: I am re-writing all chapters, this has been re-written on the 23rd May 2013. If you do not see this text specifying the date of the re-write, it has not been re-written and it probably really bad._**

**_SIDE NOTE: In the non-rewritten chapters, it says Amu has 4 Charas, but I am now going to change it to 3 Charas._**

**_ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: I am sorry I haven't updated in what, 7 months? It's because of school, exams, tests, stuff like that. Also, I WILL update more regularly, as I am also writing many more fanfictions._**

**_FINAL SIDE NOTE: I have deleted 4 or more Fanfictions, but I will include some parts of them in this fanfiction. This is now my main fanfiction to update/write._**

**_Thank you. _**

* * *

**_-Amu's POV-_**

'Ones actions reflect one's personality.'

I recalled that quote from my old school, from my last English class. I guess thats whats happening to me now. After all, working for Easter doesn't really give you a good reputation.

Let me explain, I don't _want_ to work for Easter, I'm forced to. Thats right, Amu Hinamori is on Easters side, but it's not what you think.

_**~Flashback to three months ago~**_

_'Amu-chan! You walk too slow!' Ran whined, sitting on my shoulder as we made our way home._

_'Shes naturally slow.' Miki commented as we turned the next corner._

_Before Sue could add anything, a black van started racing towards us. None of us knew where it had come from, but we knew we had to move out of the way._

_As we prepared for the impact, the van skidded to a stop. Looking up, I saw the van's door slide open, revealing the last person I ever wanted to see._

_The Director of Easter._

_I had no choice._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I don't particularly enjoy talking about the experience, but somehow, it made me stronger. I had learnt to cope with things on my own, and not to rely on the Guardians.

Sometimes I wonder what they think of me, but I can't dwell on it, as I am now officially their enemy.

My parents think I've matured, but it's just a mask. Really, I don't know what or who I am anymore, all I know is that now, I'm Easter's puppet.

* * *

Today marks two months. Two whole months I've been on Easter's side. It was a sunday, which meant I had to do 'X Egg Duty'.

'Ready Amu-chan?' Ran asked me, perching herself on my shoulder.

I nodded, as the now-dark Humpty Lock started glowing.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

I didn't do the normal Chari-Naris anymore, I had to stick with some new, darker ones.

'Chari-Nari: Amulet Broken Heart!'

I was wearing a black Lolita dress with a lot of frills, black fishnet tights, black Lolita high-wedged shoes and dark pink heart clips in my hair. I also now had dark pink pixie wings. I left a trail of black glitter as I flew up in the sky over a shopping center.

'Amu! The Guardians!' Miki warned, floating next to me with Sue.

I nodded, forming a heart with my fingers.

'Hearts of sorrow!' I screamed, making hundreds of tiny, dark red hearts float from the heart-shape I had made with my hands.

This was called a Chara Portal, which allowed me to summon different attacks or things such as dark pixies or even repair Hearts Eggs. The Chara Portal could be activated by doing a symbol with your hands or using my clips, symbolising a Heart, Clover and Spade.

As the tiny hearts touched each person below me, their hearts turned into X Eggs, floating up to face me. I scanned the now-large crowd of X Eggs, in hope to find the Embryo, but nothing.

Miki looked down towards the ground, where every person which had been touched by a heart was now knocked unconscious, making all of us sweatdrop.

'Maybe that was a little excessive.' Sue commented, before we heard a familiar voice.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

Before the Guardians could even start to Character Change, I reacted.

'Affectionate Evocation!' I shouted, making many mirror shreds appear around them.

Affectionate Evocation would make people look into a mirror to face their true emotions. It would usually reflect pain, suffering and other negative feelings.

I flew back to the X Eggs, about to cleanse them in secret, until I heard Tadase's voice from below.

'You know you can't to this, Hinamori-san!'

I grabbed an X Eggs, flying down in front of him.

'Watch me.'

I squeezed the X Egg, feeling it crack under my tight hold. Just like that, it smashed. The Guardians looked shocked, terrified, and hurt. I knew I'd have to summon it back later, but all I could do was to grin, flying off as the rest of the X Eggs followed me.

* * *

**FINALLY RE-WRITING THIS FANFICTION! I was re-reading over it, and realised I could do much, MUCH better. I will update more now, as I have passed my writers block and finally have free time. Thanks for reading, please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 (REWRITTEN)

_**~MUST READ~**_

_**NOTE: I am re-writing all chapters, this has been re-written on the 23rd May 2013. If you do not see this text specifying the date of the re-write, it has not been re-written and it probably really bad.**_

_**SIDE NOTE: In the non-rewritten chapters, it says Amu has 4 Charas, but I am now going to change it to 3 Charas.**_

_**ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: I am sorry I haven't updated in what, 7 months? It's because of school, exams, tests, stuff like that. Also, I WILL update more regularly, as I am also writing many more fanfictions.**_

_**FINAL SIDE NOTE: I have deleted 4 or more Fanfictions, but I will include some parts of them in this fanfiction. This is now my main fanfiction to update/write.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**Me: ...I'm pretty much dead...**

**Miki: YOU COME BACK AFTER, WHAT, 7 MONTHS?! AND ALL YOU DO IS RE-WRITE CHAPTERS?!**

**Me: SOWWY BUT I NEED TO RE-WRITE THEM! I DIDN'T LIKE HOW THEY WENT!**

**Miki: ITS THE SAME STORY LINE!**

**Me: IN BETTER LANGUAGE!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Amu's POV-**

We were going to school early because Ran had 'accidentally' dropped my phone in there, and theres no harm in snooping in for someones own possession, and maybe check the files, is there?

The Royal Garden hadn't changed at all. There were still the old tea table along with five chairs around it. Nothing had changed, except for me.

I noticed that on one of the chairs, a neatly pressed Guardian cape lay untouched.

'Thats...' Miki started as my eyes widened. Before she could finish, footsteps could be heard outside the Royal Garden.

'Someones in the Royal Garden!' Yaya voice said from outside the Greenhouse.

We started panicing, until I got an idea.

'Ran!' I said.

'Hop, Step, Jump!' She said, making little wings appear on my ancles and my wrists.

We flew out of the ceiling just as they entered the Royal Garden.

'I was sure there was someone in here!' I heared Yaya say as I landed.

We distorted our attention from the Guardians as I watched a boy training for a running championship, or at least I guess thats what hes doing.

'That sure was close.' Sue said.

I sight. 'Yeah.'

I suddenly got an idea, knowing I would regret it.

'Miki, you ready?' I asked my Chara as I pointed at the boy.

'Hai!' She replied.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari: Amulet Tortured Spade!'

I was wearing a dark blue and black frilly lolita dress that stopped right before my knees. My tights were black and dark blue stripes and I wore the same shoes as Amulet Broken Heart. I also had a dark blue cape around my neck that hung behind me and dark blue crescent moon-shaped wings. My hair was down to my shoulders and I had a dark blue spade on my cheek.

'Black Ritual!' I said, small black Spades attacking the boy's body.

Black Ritual can be used both to cleanse and generate X Eggs, yet I use it mainly to generate them.

'Does it look like the Embryo to you guys?' I asked my Charas.

'Nope.' They all said together.

'Time to-' I started.

'Blaze Shoot!' I heard Nagi's voice say behind me.

I tried to dodge it in vein, but got hit. Luckily, I landed on my feet, but right in front of the Guardians.

'Guess the crossdresser manned up.' I said with a smirk, instantly being filled with guilt.

'Why are you acting like this Amu-chi?!' Yaya said. It broke my heart to have to hurt someone as innocent as Yaya, but I had to do it.

'I'll tell you why,' Rima said, 'Shes nuts!'

I felt rage build up inside me. Didn't Rima know me better?! I jumped into the air, making a cross with my fingers.

'Cursed Charms!' I said, shooting black energy at them, trapping them in a circle.

Why did I have to hurt them like that? And what is this feeling of satisfaction I'm feeling?

'Amu-chan!' Ran said, 'The Embryo!'

Ran was pointing to the sky. As I squinted, I could see a small, glittering egg floating around.

'Amu-chan! Go for it!' Sue yelled.

I flew up full speed till the egg was only a few meters away from me.

'Go go! Amu-chan!' Miki's voice said.

'Amu-chan! Watch out!' Ran's voice said as I was just a few inches from the egg.

'Holy Crown!'

The attack hit me, causing me to fall down. The Embryo got away before Tadase could reach it too.

I landed on my feet, luckily. For some reason, I had more agility when I did a Chari Nari with Miki.

'So close...' I murmured, clenching my fists.

'Amu-chan! The Egg!' Ran called.

I took off towards it before any of the Guardians had time to talk. I turned to them, pulling on my unemotional face.

'Stay away from me, if you don't want to get hurt.' I said, and flew off, taking the X Egg with me.

* * *

'Red or green?' The preppy girl in front of me asked her over-dosed-with-makeup friend.

'Red is so totally out!' She said, picking up the hat in disgust and flinging it somewhere. Honestly, this was torture.

'Amu-chan, can you remind us why we are following these girls?' Ran asked, tucked in my hoodie.

It was after school, which meant Embryo Duty. I had found two girls with a powerful aura, lost them for an hour, and started following the two that looked most similar. I guess I got it wrong.

'No point in staying now, is there?' I asked Sue, which replied with a nod as I started walking out of the store.

As we walked home, something caught my eye. An X Egg was floating around, and who knew the damage it could do.

'Miki.' I said, facing her. She nodded as the Chari Nari took place.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari: Amulet Tortured Spade!'

'Cursed Charms!' I shouted at the X Egg, black energy enfolding it.

'Black Ritual!'

The X Egg changed back to a normal Hearts egg, flying off in the distance.

As I undid the Chari Nari, I turned around, but to find Tadase behind me. He looked awestruck, and this could be a problem.

Yet, he was only an inch away from me.

Only an inch, and then...

* * *

_**Yaya: Please R&R! You will get a free invisible cookie from me! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3 (REWRITTEN)

_**MUST READ~**_

_**NOTE: I am re-writing all chapters, this has been re-written on the 23rd July 2013. If you do not see this text specifying the date of the re-write, it has not been re-written and it probably really bad.**_

_**SIDE NOTE: In the non-rewritten chapters, it says Amu has 4 Charas, but I am now going to change it to 3 Charas.**_

_**ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: I am sorry I haven't updated in what, 7 months? It's because of school, exams, tests, stuff like that. Also, I WILL update more regularly, as I am also writing many more fanfictions.**_

_**FINAL SIDE NOTE: I have deleted 4 or more Fanfictions, but I will include some parts of them in this fanfiction. This is now my main fanfiction to update/write.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_~Amu's POV~_

Only an inch...

Wait! I need to stop this! I can't go chasing after Tadase, not after...

'Hinamori-san, did you really just-'

I cut him off, stepping backwards and preparing to run.

'I thought I told you to stay away.'

With that, I left.

* * *

It was the next day. The sun was shining, the shopping center was busy, and there I was. After school, eating an ice cream on a bench outside the music store.

I was enjoying the company of solitude, waiting patiently for someone with a bright aura to come near, but nothing. So instead, I bought myself an ice cream.

Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something that felt like home, security, harmony...

I saw a familiar tuft of brown hair make its way towards me in the crowd. That hair could only belong to one person;

Kukai.

I tried escaping, even into the decaying music store, but before I could even move, he stood in front of me, smiling as if he didn't know what had happened, as if he didn't know I had betrayed everyone.

But he didn't, did he?

Thats right, Kukai has been gone for months, in a student exchange program in Europe to extend his Sport abilities.

This might be my chance.

'Kukai!' I fake-smiled, standing up and hugging him, 'Its been long!'

'Same to you, Hinamori.' He said with a wink, 'Hey, where are the others?'

'I came alone.' I answered quickly, sitting back down, soon also joined by Kukai.

There was an awkward silence between us. Of course he just wanted to see the others, not me. I was about to get up and leave, when a question sprang to mind, one only Kukai could answer.

'Hey Kukai...' I started as my smile faded, 'Do you think; do you think its right to hurt someone to protect them?'

Kukai looked at me in an odd way, before a large sound could be heard in the shopping center.

'X Eggs.'

* * *

We both ran outside, where a crowd of X Eggs was attacking the roof of the shopping center.

'Hinamori, Chari Nari!' Kukai called.

'But I-'

'Quick!'

I could Chari Nari into Amulet Heart, but I would risk putting Kukai in danger. Yet, if I Chari Nari as Amulet Broken Heart, I could loose the only allience I have.

I gritted my teeth, making a decision.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari: Sky Jack!'  
'Chari Nari: Amulet Broken Heart!'

Kukai was shocked, to say the least, to see me in such a dark form.

But as usual, there wasn't a choice, was there?

'Daggers Of Pain!' I shot, sending daggers towards the X Eggs.

Before I could translate the expression on Kukai's face, the daggers pierced all the X Eggs, shattering them all.

His eyes grew wide, and before I could register what had happened, he jumped on me, pinning me to the ground with himself.

'Why did you do that Amu?!' He shouted, shaking me, as if thinking I was in a trance.

I remained still as he calmed down, finally realising that he was ontop of me.

I pushed him off, setting off towards the Easter building. After all, I was needed for a meeting.

* * *

'KAIRI?!' I yelled.

I was in the directors office with three other people my age who were meant to be my partners, but as I stepped in I noticed one of them was ,infact, Kairi.

Kairi, the quiet boy who had served as the Jack for us, has ended up like me.

'I'll leave you four to socialise.' The director said, walking out.

'Hi, i'm Kimi Temtai.' A girl with black hair and blue eyes said. 'My Chara is Yuki, and I'm here as a protector.'

Protectors, thats who we are. Kimi's Chara had long black hair and yellow eyes. Her skin was very pale and she had a dark blue frilly dress with flats.

'Yo, I'm Sadatake Hida, but you can call me Sada.' A boy with messy strawberry blond hair and brown eyes said, 'My Chara is called Hiroki. I'm a protector.'

A Chara with short messy brown hair and purple eyes sat on Sada's shoulder. He wore a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans.

'Salutations, I'm Kairi Sanjou.' Kairi said, 'My Chara is called Musashi. I am a protector.'

Musashi came out from behind Kairi and sat on his shoulder.

'I'm Amu Hinamori.' I said, 'My Charas are Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia. I'm here as a protector.'

My Charas came out from behind me and smiled.

'I take that you and Sanjou-san already know each other.' Kimi said giving us a sweet smile.

'And I take that you both were part of the Seiyo Guardians?' Sada asked us.

We both nodded.

'Well, shall we get to work then?' Yuki asked.

'Hai!' We all said.

* * *

Me, Kairi, Kimi and Sade were in the park. For some reason, I always end up collecting eggs around here.

Kairi had phoned Yaya, getting all the Guardians together to go to the park.

We were all in Chari Nari. I was Amulet Broken Heart, Kairi was Samurai Soulless, which was exactly the same as his usual one, only in black and gray. Kimi had turned into Undead Flower. She was wearing a black tank top with clip-on long red sleeves. She had black shorts and red and black flowery tights. She has flats with studs and had black blossoms in her hair. Sada had turned into Guitarist Nightmare. He had a black leather jacket, ripped up jeans and black angel wings. His hair now had some black highlights. He also had a black guitar strapped behind his back.

'Can you see them anywhere?' Kimi asked as me and Sada stood on the top of the tree.

'Their coming north.' Sada said.

'They already did a Chari Nari.' I said.

'They also have a giant bunny.'

'Thats Yaya.'

'Oh.'

We flew down to where Kairi and Kimi stood, prepared for the so-called Guardians. I think, deep down, I am really starting to hate them. They way they always interfere, the way they-

No, Amu stop! They are your friends, your meant to protect them!

'Ok Kairi, you know what to do?' I asked him.

'Hai, Joker.' He replied, bowing down as he took his machete in his hand.

'Call me Amu, I'm no longer the Joker.' I replied, slightly annoyed at the nickname.

Kairi was going to distract Rima and Yaya while we took on the boys. Kairi set off, and soon enough, only three people remained for us to battle against.

'Chairman?!'

'Him too?!"

'You guys go, me and Yaya will take care of him.'

Perfectly as planned.

'Hinamori.' Kimi said, I nodded.

I flew up in the air as the boys arrived in front of Kimi and Sada.

'Hearts of Sorrow!' I shouted, sending the dark hearts to the people in the park. Soon enough, we had a small sea of X Eggs. I flew back down to the ground between Sade and Kimi.

'Sade take crossdresser, Kimi take Jock and I take kiddy king.' I said.

'Hai.' Sade and Kimi said.

Sade and Kimi managed to take Kukai and Nagi to the other side of the park. It was only me and Tadase now.

'Daggers of pain!' I said, shooting daggers to him.

'Holy crown!' He said, blocking the attack.

'Affectionate Evocation!' I said, making mirrors appear around Tadase.  
'Hes sorted for now.' I muttered, going towards Kimi.

'Deceived Ivy!' She said, shooting ivy towards Nagi, tying him up.

'Good job Kimi!' Miki said.

I got a few X Eggs to keep Nagi from moving away, and me and Kimi went to help Sada.

'Silent Solo!' Sade said, shooting waves of energy through his guitar.

Kukai clutched his ears in pain as the waves tied him up.

'And were done!' Sada said as Kairi came towards us.

'Um Hinamori-san, what did you do to him?' Kairi asked me as he pointed to Tadase, who was now rocking back and forth with a scared face.

'Hehe...' Me and my Charas said while the others sweatdropped.

'Do you guys see the Embryo?' Sada said as our attacks were close to wearing off.

'Over there!' Kairi said, pointing to a group of X Eggs.

Behind the X Eggs there was a bright light shining. The X Eggs separated, revealing the Embryo.

'Go Hinamori!' Kimi said.

I flew up as fast as I could, but as I got closer, I felt my energy fail. I flew faster, but my wings started to give in. Slowly, my eyes closed, and it went black.

-Tadase's POV-

Amu's attack wore off, but as soon as it did, I saw her falling towards the ground.

'Amu-chan!' Her remaining Charas called.

Impulsively, I darted to where Amu was falling and caught her. She was asleep, her wings drooping down. She looks like a dark angel. Her hair smells of strawberry and vanilla, and the Humpty lock glittered lightly.

'Tadase!' Nagi called as I landed on the floor, with Amu in my arms.

Somehow, all the attacks had faded, and now Kairi and the other two were tied up with tightropes pulled by duckies. Even Amu's Charas were tied up next to them.

'Let us go!' The girl with black hair said.

'Nope!' Yaya said, sticking her tongue at her.

'Amu-chan!' Amu's Charas called, trying to wiggle out of their ropes.

'She used too much energy ~desu.' Sue said.

'Man, this is bad...' The boy with blond hair said.

I looked down at Amu. Her skin was paler than usual and her hair had lost its silkiness.

'Tadase, I'm sorry to pop your bubble, but what do we do with those?' Nagi said, pointing to the big crowd of X Eggs.

Before I could answer, a white light shone from the Humpty Lock, submerging the X Eggs. Once the light had gone, the Eggs had too.

'What are we gonna do with little samurai and his gang?' Kukai said.

'We could torture them...' Rima said with an evil aura around her.

'I approve..' Kukai said, also with an evil aura.

'But Amu-chan is ill!' Miki shouted.

'What even happened?!' Nagi asked me, I shrugged.  
'KAIRI NOW!'

Kairi's swords cut through the ropes, letting them free.

'Amplification!' The boy with blond hair said, sending waves of sound towards us.

He then took Amu from my arms while everyone else clutched their ears in agony.

'Stay away from us.' He said, flying away with the others, Amu and her Charas.

-Amu's POV-

I woke up still in my transformation, being carried.

Wait...WHAT?!

'S-SADA?!' I said, realising who was carrying me.

'Yo.' He said with a sweet smile.

'You know, I can fly by myself now.' I said, but he shook his head.

'Nope. You just woke up, your not fully recovered. Besides, were going to Kimi's place.'

We arrived to Kimi's house, and we got out of our Chari Nari's. Sada let me go and we settled into the living room.

'Ran!' Miki said, trying to wake Ran up.

'Shes tired ~Desu.' Sue said.  
'What happened anyway? Did the Embryo get away?' I asked as Kimi put down some tea for us.

Kairi nodded.

'When Hotori-kun caught you, the Embryo flew off.' He explained.

'TADASE-KUN CAUGHT ME?!' I practically yelled.

'Yup.' Kimi simply said, munching on a biscuit.

'Hey Miki-chan, what are you doing?' Yuki asked as she leaned over Miki's sketch book.

'Nothing.' Miki replyed.

'Ooh! Its kiddy kings Chara!' Hiroki said, peeking over her sketch book.

'I-its nothing!' Miki said, blushing.

'You know, your art is really good.' Hiroki said, giving Miki a warm smile, causing her to blush even more.

I remembered how Tadase use to make me blush, how Yaya and Rima would make me laugh and how Nagi changed to Nade to make me smile.  
I miss those times. Those times when we never needed to hurt each other.

'I'm going for some air.' I said, walking out to the garden.

It was late. The sun was setting yet again. I love the way all the colours join together as a team.

'A team, thats what we are.' Sada said, walking next to me, coming out from no where.

'I'm kind of in the same situation as you, Amu-chan. You see, my old best friends, Kira and Hagi, had Charas too. One day their Charas nearly turned into X Eggs, but to save them, I had to turn into a protector.'

I looked at him. His eyes were looking away, to the pink and orange skies.

'Lets work together from now on then,' I said, giving him a warm smile.

Its been a while I have actually given a warm smile to someone who knows my secret. He looked at me and smiled.

It was the start of a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4 (REWRITING)

**Me: SUPER DUPER SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Ikuto: Cause-**

**Me: SHUSH IKUTO =-=**

**Ikuto: Will I really not be in the story?**

**Me: I might be able to fit you somewhere...**

**Yoru: Will I be in? ~nya**

**Me: Yup**

**Miki: Yay! I mean um, kay.**

**Me: Hehe...**

**Il: STOP THE CHATTER AND START!**

**Tadase: Wubby-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara, she only owns this Fanfiction.**

**Me: And my eggs! :D**

**All: YOU HAVE CHARA EGGS?!**

**Me: START THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 4-**_

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'Cursed Charms!' I said, shooting black energy towards the X Egg.

'Amplification!' Sada shot, trapping the X Egg.

'Deceived Ivy!' Kimi shot, keeping the egg in position.

'Black Ritual!' I said, cleansing the egg.

'Your doing great with training!' Ran said.

'Miki's Cursed Charms attack is incredible at eggs!' Dia said.

'And Kimi and Sada's magic together is awesome!' Ran said.

'Where is Kairi anyway?' Sade asked, 'He said he had research to do, but he said he would meet us here!'

'Hey guys!' Kairi called as we broke off our transformations, 'Sorry I'm late, I was taken captive.'

'Huh?!' We all said.

'You see, Yaya found me in the shopping centre, tied me up and dragged me in the Royal Garden, then I got interrogated by the Guardians.' He explained.

'You had candy didn't you?' Miki asked as we sweatdropped.

'Hehe well-' He started, but got cut off by someone yelling.

'Chairman! Come back!' Yaya yelled from the distance.

'How did she find me so soon?!' Kairi said.

I sight.

'Sue, you ready?' I asked Sue.

'Hai!' She replied happily.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari: Amulet Faded Clover!'

Me and Sue's transformation is slightly different from the other dark ones. I wore a dark green and black dress, EXTREMELY frilly. My hair was in pigtails with a black and dark green clover holding them up. I also had black and green highlights. I wore black and green tights and the usual black lolita shoes. I had puffy sleeves and a pouch was strapped to the side of my dress. My wings were green and in a normal shape, but they would give off glitter.

Me and Sue don't do Dark Chari Nari's that much, for the simple face that Sue just COULDN'T be mean.

'Sweet Nightmare!' I said, sprinkling some powder from the pouch on Yaya.

'I feel funny...' Yaya said before falling asleep on the floor.

'How'd you...' Kimi asked, sweat dropping as we undid the transformation.

'Sue doesn't exactly use the dark transformations that much, and when she does, the effects are kind of like that.' I said, pointing at Yaya.

'Hehe...' Sue said.

'Anyway, whos up for some taiyaki?!' Sada asked.

'I need to finish some investigation.' Kairi said.

'Yuki had an idea on spying on the jock, so I'm busy.' Kimi said.

'I'll come.' I said.

Kimi and Kairi went off as me and Sada walked towards the shopping centre for taiyaki.

_**-Sade's POV-**_

'I love chocolate taiyaki!' Amu said happily as she munched on her taiyaki.

We were sitting in the shopping centre after a whole day of training. Now, when the Guardians show up, we will most definitely beat them.

'I feel like were forgetting something...' Hiroki said.

'YAYA!' Ran said.

'WE FORGOT TO BRING HER HOME!' Miki said.

I sweatdropped, remembering how she had fallen asleep.

'I'll be right back!' Amu said darting for the door.

'Sada, look over there!' Hiroki said, pointing to a familiar blondie sitting down at a cafe table with a shortie, a cross dresser and a jock.

'Time to have some fun.' I said as Amu came back.

'Kairi already took her home.' She said as she sat down next to me.

'Hey Amu,' I said, 'You wanna have some fun?'

I pointed towards the cafe as a grin crept over her face.

'Sure.' She said.

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

'Hey, isn't that Amu?' Nagi asked, pointing to where a girl with pink hair and a boy with blond hair were sitting.

'Should we go up to them?' Kukai said, sipping his smoothie.

'Their going outside... HOLDING HANDS?!' Rima basically yelled as they walked outside.

'Lets go.' I said, following them.

We followed them till they were in a vast open field. Suddenly, they stopped walking and gave each other an evil grin.

'Kimi now!' Amu shouted.

Suddenly we were wrapped up in ivy on the floor.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari: Amulet Faded Clover!'

'Chari Nari: Guitarist Nightmare!'

'Chari Nari: Samurai Soulless!'

'Chari Nari: Undead Flower!'

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'What are you going to do?!' Nagi asked, trying to get out of the ivy.

'Hinamori.' Kimi said, gesturing it was my go.

I flew up in the sky.

'Midnight Charming!' I said, luring out about a hundred X Eggs.

I landed back on the ground between Kimi and Sada.

'How about we kidnap little kings Chara?' Sada whispered to me and Kimi.

'Motion approved.' Kimi said.

Kidnap Kiseki? I looked at Tadase and the others. Maybe if we did, they would understand we are serious, and stop looking for me.

'Ok, lets do it.' I said.

I pointed at the X Eggs, motioning them to go for the king Chara.

'Hey! What are you doing!' Kiseki started yelling, 'I AM THE KING! PUT ME DOWN!'

'Kiseki!' Tadase yelled teary eyed as Kiseki got forced back into his egg.

'Tadase!' Kiseki said as his last word before being forced back into his egg.

The X Eggs let go, dropping the light blue egg in my hands. I looked at Tadase, who now had tears streaming down his eyes. Kimi loosened the ropes and we flew up to the X Eggs. Tadase didn't stand up like the others, he just sat there.

'How could you Amu!' Nagi yelled from below.

'My Heart: Unl-' Kukai started, but Rima stopped him.

'Theres no point in doing it right now.' Rima said.

I gave off a grin.

'We told you not to come near us.' I said.

'Amplification!' Sada said, shooting waves towards them.

'Lets go.' Kimi said, and we all went towards the Easter building with the X Eggs.

* * *

'Black Ritual!' I said, cleansing the last X Eggs.

'Maybe we were a little too harsh on him.' Kairi said, pointing to Kiseki's egg.

'Hes not coming out.' Ran said, shaking the egg.

'Let me try.' Miki said.

She floated to the egg and KISSED IT?! Suddenly, the egg started vibrating and going red. Then, a blushing Kiseki came out.

'Yay Miki!' Sue said as we all broke off our transformation.

'YOU COMMONERS! LET ME GO!' Kiseki yelled as all our Charas held him down.

'I'm afraid I cannot.' Musashi said.

'What are we gonna do with him?' Sada said, sweatdropping.

'Maybe we should of left him in the egg...' I said, sweatdropping too.

'Kimi, may I?' Yuki asked Kimi.

'Fine, only this once.' Kimi said.

Yuki put a big smile on her face and kicked Kiseki's head, knocking him out.

'Well...' Ran said.

'I didn't expect Yuki to be able to...' Hiroki said.

'Never mind. So, whos taking the little king home?' Kimi asked.

'We will!' My Charas shouted.

* * *

'Is he still knocked out?' I asked my Charas as I sat up on the bed.

'Yup.' Ran said.

'Look! Hes waking up!' Miki said.

'WHAT HAPPENED?!' Kiseki yelled.

'If you calm down we will explain everything.' Dia said.

'Here, have some tea ~Desu.' Sue said.

_~After an hour of explaining everything~_

'So thats why you have been acting up.' Kiseki said.

'Yup.' We all said.

'I guess its time to finally face Tadase..' I said.

'Huh? What do you mean with 'Face Tadase'?' Kiseki asked.

I put my jacket on.

'Kiseki, go back in your egg till we give you back to Tadase.' I said.

* * *

It was easy to find Tadase. He was in an old park sitting on a bench, crying.

'Hey kiddy king,' I said, holding up Kiseki's egg, 'You want this, right?'

He looked up. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes widened when he saw Kiseki's egg.

'What did you do to him?!' He said, standing up.

'Oh nothing much, just played around a bit.' I said with a smirk.

'Give him back!'

'At one condition.' I said, 'If you fight me.'

His eyes widened. he know he had to make his mind up, and he did.

'Fine.' He said, and I threw the egg at him.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari: Amulet Broken Heart!'

'Chari Nari: Platinum Royal!'

'Daggers of pain!' I said, shooting daggers at him.

'Holdy Crown!' He said, bringing up a barrier.

'Black Rod!' I said, making a black rod appear in my hand.

I shot the Rod at him, but he blocked it with his staff.

'I don't want to fight you Hinamori-san, but I know that this isn't the real you!' He said before braking contact with the Rod.

The Staff and the Rod made contact once again, but I managed to push Tadase back a bit with my hit.

'What happened to the cheerful Hinamori-san! To the one who was always scared and unsure!'

Was that meant to be an encouragement?

'Tadase stop!' Kiseki said, appearing next to him.

'Kiseki?' Tadase asked.

'Tadase, you need to end this fight!' He said, 'Pink head commoner isn't acting like herself at all! Shes being forced to-' Before Kiseki could continue, Miki, Sue and Dia had made him go back in Tadase.

'Why did we even tell him the truth?' Miki muttered.

'Amu-chan! Remember the meeting! ~Desu.' Sue said.

'*Sight* Guess were gonna have to end it here. I wanted to have more fun but...' I said.  
'Affectionate Evocation!'

Mirrors appeared round Tadase, and that would keep him from doing anything for a while.

* * *

We arrived to the directors office, where Kairi and the others were already standing infront of the directors desk. I walked up where the others were standing. Infront of us was a black CD with nothing on it and a pile of music sheets.

'As you know, our old musical artist who was looking for the Embryo, Utau, left Easter.' The director said, 'But she left one project on the merge of sucess, and that project is Black Diamond.'

* * *

**Amu: I can't believe you have 3 Chara eggs!**

**Me: Mhm.**

**Ikuto: Any of them hatched yet?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Yaya: Is one of your dreams to be a candy cane?!**

**Me: Do they have candy patterns on them?**

**Yaya: No..**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Yaya: OK GUYS YOU KNOW THE DRILL! R&R FOR A HUG OFF YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER!**

**All: HUH?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: UPDATED! Sorry, Sabi kept distracting me :I**

**Ikuto: Who's Sabi?**

***Le random Chara appears***

**Chara: Hello, I'm Sabi. Pleasure to meet you.**

**All except me and Sabi: ONE OF YOUR CHARAS HATCHED?!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Tadase: Wubby-**

**Sabi: Rubinella does NOT own Shugo Chara, she only owns her fan fictions.**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

-Amu's POV-

Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete  
-Anata no hoshii mono-  
BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ooki na koe de sakende mite

I was on the stage with big black sunglasses, a baggy hat and my friend behind me. Kairi and Sada played the guitar while Kimi played the drums. We all had sunglasses but only me and Kimi wore hats. People stopped walking round the shopping centre to listen to us.

Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni  
Hajimeyou sekai wa  
Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
Sou kimi no te wo totte

Soon, there was a big crowd. My black sailor styled top and white ribbon edges seemed for more of a school event. I also had a white skirt and tall black boots, which really made me look like a student. I bet everyone thinks were here for school or something. The others wore black leather jackets and jeans. We really do wear jeans allot.

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni  
Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

Suddenly, all the eyes of the people watching us went a dull grey. Their eggs floated up, and turned into X Eggs. The X Eggs gave off energy which sucked up into Kairi and Sada's guitars.

Furueru te de inori wo sasagete  
-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-  
Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane  
Namida datte nagasenai

With the last line, the X Eggs turned back to normal and back into the audience. The audience enjoyed the rest of the song as if nothing happened, and when we were finally done, they went back to their normal shopping. We went to the so-called 'back stage' to change.

'How much energy now?' Kimi asked.

'3.4% more than yesterday.' Kairi answered.

If you're wondering what were talking about, let me explain. Easter found out that the energy in X Eggs will make our dark Chari Nari's stronger, and that will lure out the Embryo. After we collect the energy, the X Eggs go back to normal, as we take out the X Energy. Also, Sada and Kimi are moving to Seiyo tomorrow, while Kairi is the next week.

* * *

'Hinamori!' Kimi called to me from the school gates.

It was Sada and Kimi's first day. Kimi wasn't exactly 'exited' for the school uniform, so she wore high black lace-up boots and black fish net tights. Sada wore his uniform normally, only with his shirt tucked out.

'Look! Theres two new students!'

'Their Amu Hinamori-sempai's friends!'

'Even her friends are Cool'n Spicey!'

'Um, Hinamori, can you explain?' Kimi whispered to us as we walked in.

'Everyone sees Amu-chan as the 'Cool'n Spicey!' girl of Seiyo.' Ran said.

'And I guess that effected us too?' Sada said, pointing to a few people looking at them.

'Yup.' Miki said, not taking her eyes from her sketch book.

'Well, this is gonna be fun!' Kimi said, giggling.

_**~Time skip: End of the day~**_

'Man, why do we have to stay to clean up!' Kimi said, stacking books against the bookshelf.

'This is boring.' Sada said, sitting at his desk munching pocky sticks.

'Maybe if you helped!' Yuki said.

'Nah.' Hiroki said.

'Well, it could have gone worse.' I said.

'Yeah, if Amu didn't find a way to get the guardians to clean another classroom, we could be stuck with them!' Kimi said, rubbing the writing on the board off.

'How did you do it anyway?' Sada asked.

'Sue.' Me and my Charas except Sue said.

'Well, I'm gonna go get another cloth for the board, ill be right back!' Kimi said, closing the door behind her as she left.

'Want one?' Sada said, pointing at the pocky box.

'I'll pass.' I said, picking up scattered pieces of papaer.

'Amu-chan watch out!' Dia said as I stood on a piece of paper.

Too late. I slipped and fell backwards, but thats wasn't the worst bit. Sada had caught me, and I landed on his lap with the other end of the pocky stick in my mouth. Wait, WHAT?! **(A/N: Amu/Tadase/Ikuto are gonna kill me now X3)**

I felt my cheeks go bright red as I heard the door open, but it wasn't Kimi.

'H-HUH?!' Nagi and Tadase said, with their mouths wide open.

'Amu-chi!' Yaya said.

'You really shouldn't be doing that stuff in here.' Rima said.

'She fell over and I caught her, shortie.' Sada said, blushing too as he let go of the pocky stick and let me get off his lap.

I saw a dark aura form around Rima. She didn't like being called shortie.

'Besides, what are you doing here?' Sada asked, taking another pocky stick and munching on it.

'We heard a noise.' Nagi simply said.

'Whats the problem here?' Kimi said, entering the room and standing next to me.

'We just want Amu-chi back!' Yaya said.

'Who says I want to go back?' I snapped.

'You wern't like this before!' Pepe said.

'Maybe she wants to now!' Ran said.

'Sue-chan, you don't agree, do you?' Temari asked, but Sue just turned her back to her, crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Miki, however, was looking at Kiseki. I saw a light blush creep on her face even if he was looking away. She quickly went back to her sketch, and I could see Yuki and Hiroki giggling behind her.

'Were done here, right?' Kimi asked me, and I nodded.

We walked past them, walking out of the door and into the yard.

'Amu-chan!' Dia called, pointing at an X Egg.

'Hai.' I said.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari: Amulet Faded Clover!'

'Chari Nari: Undead Flower!'

'Chari Nari: Guitarist Nightmare!'

I looked at the X Egg, and it looked like it was about to crack.

'Silent Solo!' Sada shot at the X Egg before the X Character could hatch.

'Bane Aura!' I said, shooting black glitter towards the X Egg, stopping it from moving.

'Black Blossoms!' Kimi shot, surrounding the X Egg with blossoms.

'Hinamori now!' Kimi said.

'Negative Heart: Lock on!'  
'Open Heart!'

The X Egg was cleansed, and it flew off.

'Man, its hard being a protector.' Sada said.

'Thats true. You need to do bad things to protect others, and someone always gets hurt.' Kimi said.

'But at least the Black Diamond project might end all this.' I said.

'But how would we get our friendships back in the end anyway?' Kimi asked.

'Sometimes you need to do sacrifices to save others, and that may result pain towards yourself.' I said.

'Anyways, lets go find Kairi, I want to mess up his work again!' Kimi said as we all broke off our Chari Naris.

We walked towards the gate, turning left for Kairi's house.

* * *

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

'What was all that about?!' Nagi asked as we popped our heads out of the bushes/trees.

We had managed to follow Kimi, Amu and Sada out of the classroom, to find them cleansing an X Egg.

'What do they mean with protectors?' Yaya asked.

'Seems like their protecting something...' Rima said.

'And why are they cleansing X Eggs, if their meant to make them?' Nagi asked.

'Whats Black Diamond?' Pepe-chan asked.

'I have an opinion on this...' Rhythm said, 'I think their trying to protect people by doing bad things, but are secretly doing whats good too.'

'Is that even possible?' Kusukusu asked.

'Seems so.' Nagi said.

'I saw a poster with the words Black Diamond in the shopping centre... maybe we should take a look.' I said.

The others nodded, and we ran down to the shopping centre.

* * *

'It can't be...' Nagi said, staring at the poster.

The poster had the words 'Black Diamond Concert!' on it in big bold white writing. The rest of it was black except for the date, time, and a picture of five band members. There were two girls and two boys, all with sun glasses and dark clothing. The girl who seemed like the lead singer looked more of a student from a different school with her sailor styled outfit. The two boys had their hair out but the two girls had it in hats. The lead singer had pink strands of hair coming out of her hat, and we knew what was happening.

'A show that will take your heart...' Yaya read from the bottom of the poster.

'Tonight at five...' Nagi read.

'It starts in half an hour!' Rima said.

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'Amu, you ready?' Sada asked me before we walked on the stage.

I ajusted my glasses on my face to a more comfortable position.

'More than ready.'

We went to our positions on the stage, and the crowd went silent. With three drumstick beats, we started playing.

Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete  
-Anata no hoshii mono-  
BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ooki na koe de sakende mite

The crowd soon started cheering, but the cheering died out as people's eyes went dull.

Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni  
Hajimeyou sekai wa  
Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
Sou kimi no te wo totte

The crowd was now quiet, and their eggs floated up, turning into X Eggs.

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni  
Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

Sada and Kairi sucked the X Energy into their guitars, and as we kept playing the eggs turned back normal. We finished the song and went backstage. Kairi connected both guitars to a strange device to stuck out the X Energy.

'What are you doing?' I asked Kairi as I took off my glasses and hat.

'I might be able to make our dark transformations stronger, but there might be some side effects.' Kairi said.

'Who cares about side effects? I just wanna teach that jock a lesson!' Kimi said.

'Ok then, lets try it.' He said, handing us each a glass of a dark purple liquid.

* * *

**Me: Kinda cliffy :3**

**Amu: What does Sabi represent anyways?**

**Sabi: I represent Wubby-chan's desire to be more girly, polite, gentle and-**

**Me: Shush!**

**Sabi: Hehe ^-^**

**Yaya: OK GUYS YOU KNOW THE DRILL! R&R FOR A HUG FROM YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: SUPER DUPER SHORT CHAPPI!**

**Sabi: Why is that Wubby-chan?**

**Me: I wanted to update :3**

**Ikuto: When will-**

**Me: YOU WONT COME IN ANY TIME SOON IF YOU KEEP ASKING!**

**Tadase: Now now Wubby-chan, calm down.**

**Me: Sorry Tadase :3**

**Amu: Anyways, what happens in this chapter?**

**Me: READ IT!**

**Sabi: Wubby-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara, she only owns her fan fictions.**

* * *

_**-Chapter 6-**_

_**-Amu's POV-**_

We drank the dark purple liquid. At first, we didn't feel anything strange, but then we heard a voice from the backstage door.

'Hinamori-san?' Tadase's voice said.

'Not again.' Sada said, rolling his eyes.

'I think its time we test out this new energy.' Kimi said, grinning.

* * *

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

Me, Nagi, Yaya and Kukai were outside the backstage door, waiting for Amu. Kukai managed to arrive later as the X Eggs were being taken.

'Hey! Look over there!' Yaya said, pointing to the exit, where Sada, Kimi, Amu and Kairi were running out.

'Lets go!' Nagi said, and we followed them outside.

When they finally stopped, they didn't turn around towards us. Instead, a dark aura appeared around each one.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari:'  
'Amulet Broken Heart!'  
'Undead Flower!'  
'Guitarist Nightmare!'  
'Samurai Souless!'

They turned around, but we wern't facing the people we usually faced. Instead, they seemed allot more different. Their eyes were darker and so was their hair.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari:'

'Platinum Royal!'  
'Clown Drop!'  
'Beat Jumper!'  
'Sky Jack!'

'Silent Solo!' Sada shot at us, causing us to clutch at our ears.

'Black Blossoms!' Kimi shot, sending black blossoms at us.

'Holy Crown!' I said, getting a barrier infront of us.

'Tightrope Dance!' Rima said, shooting ropes at Kimi, trapping her.

'Delivery Of Darts!' Kairi said, shooting darts at us.

We barely managed to dodge them as Rima pulled Kimi down.

'Black Ritual!' Amu said, flying up in the air and gathering X Eggs.

'Me and Yaya will take Kimi, Nagi takes Kairi, Kukai takes Sada and Tadase takes Amu.' Rima said.

'Hai!' We all responded.

_**-No ones POV-**_

'Go go little duckies!' Yaya shot at Kimi.

Kimi easily dodged the duckies.

'Decived Ivy!' Kimi shot at them, tiying Yaya up.

'Juggling Party!' Rima said, and bowling pins went straight towards Kimi, knocking her out of the air.

'Tightrope Dance!' Rima said, tying Kimi up.

'Go go Rima-chi!' Yaya said, still tied up.

_**~And now onto Nagi and Kairi. Score: 1-0~**_

'Delivery of Darts!' Kairi shot, leaving a rip on Nagi's shirt.

'Blaze Shoot!' Nagi shot at Kairi, but Kairi blocked it with his samurai swords.

'Sentimental Daze!' Kairi said, sending a big wave of energy against Nagi.

Nagi fell back on the ground, and Kairi used his swords to block him on the ground.

_**~And now onto Kukai and Sada. Score: 1-1~**_

'Golden Victory Shoot!' Kukai shot.

'Amplification!' Sada said, blocking Kukai's attack.

'Man, hes good..' Kukai said.

'Don't let it get to you Kukai!' Rima called from where she and Yaya were holding Kimi down.

'Golden Victory Shoot!' Kukai said again, but Sada dodged it.

In a flash, he was right next to Kukai. As he took a better note, he realised that Sada's eyes were extreamly dark.

'Kukai! Sada, Kimi, Kairi and Amu are under the effect of X Energy!' Daici said in Kukai's mind.

'Amplification!' Sada shot, but Kukai managed to bring a shield up.

'Daici! Do you have any new moves?!' Kukai asked as the attack hit the shield.

'Try this one!' Daici said, and a golden soccer ball appeared at Kukai's feet.

'Turbo Dash!' Kukai said, kicking the ball.

The ball hit Sada right in the face, knocking him out.

'Maybe that was a little too much...' Kukai said, 'Hey Rima! Tie this one up too!'

_**~And finally, Tadase and Amu. Score: 2-1.~**_

Amu's black rod appeared. She sent it towards Tadase, but he blocked it with his staff.

'I don't want to fight you Hinamori-san!' Tadase said.

Amu gripped onto both ends of the rod with her hands and went forwards to Tadase as fast as lightning. She was about to hit him with the rod but Tadase once again blocked it with the staff.

'Hinamori-san, I know that your still in there!' Tadase said, braking contact with the rod, 'Amulet Heart is still in you!'

**(A/N: Tadase or Ikuto never confessed to Amu in this fanfiction, Tadase only confessed his love for Amulet Heart. Also Amu never confessed to Tadase in the assembly.)**

'That day we met you in the park for the first time as Amulet Broken Heart, I had no clue what had happened. But as you are right now Hinamori-san, I know your under the effect of X Energy, and I'm never going to stop till your back to your true self!'

At that moment, the effect of the X Energy wore off from all of them. Amu stumbled back and nearly fell, but Kairi managed to run behind her and catch her.

'Hinamori-san, the X Eggs.' Kairi whispered, and Amu nodded.

_**~The fight ended with no real winner :I~**_

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'Hinamori-san, the X Eggs.' Kairi whispered, and I nodded.

'Keep Tadase-kun busy.' I whispered back, and darted towards the X Eggs.

'Not so fast!' Yaya said, running infront of me with Nagi and Rima.

'Tightrope Dance!' Rima shot, but I easily dodged it.

'Affectionate Evocation!' I shot back, making mirrors appear around Yaya and Rima.

'Blaze Shoot!' Nagi said, sending an energy ball towards me.

'Hearts of Sorrow!' I said, trapping Nagi in a tornado of black and dark pink hearts.

I flew up to the X Eggs while Miki, Sue and Dia scanned them to see if the Embryo was there.

'Nope.' They all said.

I was about to cleanse the X Eggs, but then something hit me.

'Turbo Dash!' Kukai's voice said, kicking the ball right in my back.

Everything went black, and I felt myself fall.

* * *

**Ikuto: Too...**

**Amu: SHORT!**

**Kukai: Sweet! A new attack!**

**Sada: Why do I have to be the one knocked out...**

**Kimi: And I'm tied up =-=**

**Me: Hehe...**

**Yaya: PLEASE R&R! Reviews keep Wubby-chi going!**

**Me: True.**

**Yaya: Also you get a FREE HUG from any character! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I WROTE MORE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**All: Yay!**

**Me: AND THERES NEW CHARACTERS! SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TIME TO RELAX NOW!**

**Amu: As long as theres no Ikuto...**

**Me: Hehe...**

**Yaya: Wubby-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, she only owns her fan fictions!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 7-**_

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

Yaya and Rima managed to escape from Amu's attack just in time to distract Kairi. Yaya pounced onto him and Rima started tying him up. I think we tie too many people up.

'Go for it Tadase-chi!' Yaya said.

I turned around just in time to see Amu fall from the sky with her eyes closed. Did she faint again?

'Amu-chan!' Her remaining Charas called.

I was about to go catch her, but Sada came out from no where and caught her.

'I might of kicked that ball too hard...' Kukai said, rubbing the back of his head.

Sada floated back down with Amu in his arms.

'Black Blade!' Kairi shot, cutting through the ropes.

'Black Blossoms!' Kimi said, turning the ropes black and making them disappear.

Kairi and Kimi went on either side of Sada and started walking away.

'Wait-' I said, but Sada, Kairi, Kimi and Amu had already vanished along with the X Eggs.

I stood motionless, looking at the place where they all vanished. Suddenly, I felt a hand hit my back.

'What were you thinking telling her about Amulet Heart?!' Kukai said, apparently being the person who hit my back.

'Its obvious you actually like Amu, and not only Amulet Heart.' Rima said, braking her Chari Nari.

'I thought that if I said that, she would under stand I liked her...' I muttered as the rest of us broke off our Chari Nari's.

'I wonder what their going to do with the X Eggs...' Nagi said, looking up to the sky.

_**~Sada's POV~**_

Amu had finally regained her senses back, and we were now in Kimi's living room.

'I guess we didn't have enough X Energy for the full duration of the transformation.' Amu said.

'And then...' Kimi said, sipping her tea.

'Huh?' Me, Amu and Kairi asked.

'WHAT ARE WE MEANT TO DO WITH ALL THESE X EGGS?!' Kimi basically yelled, reminding us that we were surrounded with dozens of X Eggs.

'Hehe...' I said, rubbing the back of my head.

_**~After an hour of catching and cleansing later...~**_

'I'm beat...' Ran said as Amu broke off her Chari Nari.

'At least we got them all.' Amu said, sitting back down around the table.

We drank the now cold tea and munched on some blueberry cheesecake pocky sticks, when I noticed Amu wasn't really paying attention.

'Amu-chan, are you ok?' I asked her.

'Yup.' She simply said, sipping her tea.

'I still don't understand how Hinamori fainted so easily...' Kimi said, rubbing her chin.

'Well, I have a theory.' Kairi started, 'Because Hinamori-san has four guardians, she has to take in four doses of the X Energy for it to have an effect. But because she takes in so much, if she gets hurt straight after the X Energy wears off, then she might risk to collapse.'

'That would explain the sudden collapse when the ball hit her...' Hiroki said.

'Well, its nothing important, right?' Amu said, munching on pocky.

'Right.' Kairi said.

We talked and ate for the rest of the afternoon, like normal friends did. Normal as in people-who-dont-spen-their-time-attacking-school-mates. When the sun was setting, we all made our way back home.

'Hey Sada,' Hiroki said, sitting on my shoulder. 'Do you think things will ever be able to turn back to normal?'

'I don't know.' I said, because honestly, I really didn't know.

Before being forced to join Easter, I had wonderful friends. There was Yakumo Tsukioka, my best male friend. His dream of being a famous actor turned into a Chara, but I will never forget his words when he first saw me as Nightmare Guitarist.

'Even if I'm still not an actor, I can tell when people are lying.'

Then there was Ikki Ekiguchi, another one of my best male friends. His dream was to be able to speak freely, and so he also gave birth to a Chara. He would always make us laugh, and Hiroki would always be very close to his Chara.

Maya Ieyasu was my best female friend. Everyone use to call her Pudding because she was the best at making desserts, and that gave birth to her Chara. She was the first girl who had really opened up to me, Ikki and Yakumo. Her best friend, Matsuko Takano, soon also became part of our gang. Her dream was to people smile, and so her Chara appeared.

We would never leave each other. We were like flys to honey. The reason that I'm telling you this is because today marks the day that it had all started.

The day Easter threatened to kidnap my friends.

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'Well, this day was eventful.' Dia said as I sat down on my bed.

'Yup...' Ran said, still tired from the transformations.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and lay in my bed. The blankets didn't fit around me like they usually do, and they more I adjusted them, the worse it would get.

'Amu-chan!' Ran said.

'Huh?' I replied.

'IKUTO IS IN YOUR BED!' All of my Charas said together.

I threw the blankets off, revealing a wide awake Ikuto.

'Yo.' He simply said as Yoru came out from behind him.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERTED NEKO!' I yelled.

'I just wanted to see my favorite strawberry after she saved me.' Ikuto said, sitting up.

'GET OUT!' I yelled again, pushing him on the balcony.

'Bye ~Nya!' Yoru said as he and Ikuto jumped off the balcony, on to the street.

'Now we can get to sleep?' Miki asked, and I nodded.

I switched the light off and went under the blankets.

* * *

'Morning Hinamori!' Kimi called, catching up with me on the way to school.

'Ohaiyo, Kimi-chan.' I said.

We walked to school to find Sada, frozen in front of the school gates.

'Sada, you ok?' Kimi asked, but no response.

We looked up to see a big banner saying 'Schools Reunion.' The Schools Reunion is when schools from different parts of the city would meet up here. But Sada wasn't staring at the banner, he was staring at the Guardians standing on the court-yard with four other people.

'SSSSAAAADDDDAAA!' Kimi said, waving her hand in front of him.

'Huh?!' He said, blinking repeatitly.

'You spaced out.' Ran said.

I took a closer look at the four people with the Guardians, but as I looked closer, I realised something.

'They have Charas...' I muttered.

Kimi and Sada were arguing about what flavor pocky was better, but all I could do was stare. The four people had different uniforms than us, and they all had a big smile on their face.

'Hey Sada,' I said, pointing at the four students, 'Do you know them?'

Sada froze for a moment.

'Yes.' Sada said.

'They were our old friends.' Hiroki said.

No one said anything for a minute or two, but then Sada broke the silence.

'And they have Charas too.'

* * *

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

Me, Nagi, Yaya and Rima were in the Royal Garden with four other Chara bearers from a different school.

'Yo! I'm Yakumo Tsukioka, but you can call me Yaku. My Chara's name is Manobu.' A boy with black messy hair and blue eyes said.

A Chara flew up to his shoulder. He had brown wavy hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with a black graffiti on it and black ripped trousers.

'I'm Ikki Ekiguchi.' A boy with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes said, 'And my Chara is called Naoki.'

A confident looking Chara floated up next to him. He had dark purple wavy hair and golden eyes. He looked confident and wore a dark blue hoodie and jeans.

'Ohaiyo. My name is Maya Ieyasu. My Guardian Character is called Mary.' A girl with long brown wavy hair and purple eyes said.

A Chara with the same hair and eyes as Maya sat on her shoulder. She wore a yellow summer dress and high white lace-on sandals.

'And finally, I'm Matsuko Takano, but you can call me Mat or Suko. My Chara is called Nami.' A girl with short blond hair and brown eyes said.

A Chara with short brown hair and grey eyes floated next to her. She had a yellow shirt with a smiley face on and a black skirt. She also wore black sandals.

'You might be wondering why were here.' Yaku said, 'Well, we're here for your help.'

'One of our friends has been under the influence of a company called Easter for three months. He also recently moved schools.' Maya said.

'And we wanted to bring him back, but its weeks we don't see him.' Suko said.

'So when we heard about the Schools Reunion, and about the Guardians, we came here to represent our school.' Ikki finished.

'By any chance, is your friend called Sadatake Hida?' I asked.

They all seemed surprised.

'Yes.' Ikki said.

'Well, then I think we can help you.' Rima said, with an evil grin.

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

The rest of the day was CHAOS. We had to squeeze through packed corridors only to get from one class to another! Finally, Kimi managed to find a big branch and make her way through the crowds.

'This is out of control!' Kimi said once we were outside.

'I hate Schools Reunion Day.' Sada said.

'Well, school's nearly over anyway.' Ran said.

'Hey Miki, what are you drawing?' Yuki said, trying to look at her sketch book.

Me, Ran, Sue and Dia knew very well what she was drawing. She missed our old life, and for weeks she has worked on portraits of our old friends, especially Kiseki.

The bell for the end of the day finally rang, and we rushed out of the school to avoid getting squashed from the crowd.

'Where should we go now?' Yuki asked.

'I have nothing on after school, what about you guys?' Kimi asked, but me and Sada both shook our heads.

'We could go X Egg hunting?' Sue suggested.

'Or we could go to the new café down the road?' Sada asked.

'SADATAKE HIDA! STOP RIGHT THERE!' A voice shouted.

We spun around to see one of the four people talking to the Guardians this morning. This person had black messy hair and blue eyes.

'YAKU?!' Sada said.

'Run for it!' Hiroki said.

We started sprinting down the road, but when we turned around we saw Nagi, Yaya and those four mysterious people chase after us.

'Look!' Kimi said, pointing at a bush.

We saw a strand of blond hair poke out of the bush.

'Your not gonna get us Hotori!' Sada said before jumping over the bush.

We ran as fast as we could till they were all gone.

'I think were ok now.' Sada said, panting and leaning against a tree.

'Nope.' A small voice said.

Suddenly, a net flew towards us.

'DUCK!' Kimi said, and we crouched down.

'TRY THAT AGAIN SHORTIE! SECOND TIME LUCKY!' Kimi said as we started running again.

We finally reached Kimi's house. For some reason, we always end up here. Kimi quickly unlocked the door and we rushed into the living room. Kimi then closed all the windows, curtains and doors.

'I think you owe us an explanation.' Yuki said.

'Well,' Sada started, 'When Easter forced me to join, my old friends started chasing me around, that's one of the reasons why I moved schools.'

'So that's why they were chasing us?' I asked.

'Yup.' He said.

He then got his phone out and showed us a picture of each of them. After explaining their names and Charas, we heard a knock at the door.

'Who is it?' Kimi said in a fake American accent.

'Yaya!' Yaya's voice said.

'You shouldn't of answered!' Nagi's voice said.

'Anyone know how to teleport?' Kimi asked, but we shook our heads and sweatdropped.

'Amu, do a dark Character Change with me.' Dia said.

Ok, just to clear this up, I LOVE Dia, but her dark Character Changes were a bit over the top.

'Character Change!' She said, clapping her hands.

My X clips turned into dull yellow diamond clips and what looked like a water gun appeared in my hands. I walked up to the door and opened it.

'Hey Amu-' Nagi started, but a yellow tornado came blasting out of the 'Water Gun'.

'Wow...' Sada said as I closed the door.

The Character Change ended and Ran sweatdropped.

'I wonder what Dia's Dark Chari Nari is like...' She said.

* * *

We all managed to make it home safely without any more attacks.

'This day was eventful too.' Dia said, floating into her egg.

'Miki, will you stop drawing for at least a minute?' Ran asked.

Miki had drawn non-stop for at least three hours now.

'I'm tired.' Miki said once finishing her drawing, and went in her egg.

'I'm going to go to sleep too ~Desu. Good night Amu-chan.' Sue said, floating into her egg.

'Same. Night Amu-chan.' Ran said, and soon they were all fast asleep.

After double-checking Ikuto wasn't in my room, I put my pajamas on and went to sleep.  
Little did I know what would be coming next.

* * *

**Me: DONE! I stayed up till late to write this =-=**

**Ikuto: Yay! I'm in!**

**Amu: PERVERTED NEKO!**

**Me: And if you didn't know:**

**Ohaiyo: Good Morning**

**Neko: Cat**

**Yaya: OK YOU KNOW THE DRILL! R&R FOR A HUG OFF YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: FINALLY FOUND SOMETHING TO WRITE ABOUT! :D**

**Ikuto: I hope I'm in this...**

**Me: Oh, you are :3 *Le evil smirk***

**Ikuto: I take that back.**

**Rima: HURRY UP ALREADY!**

**Nagi: I'm getting bored**

**Kimi: Same here**

**Sada: Hehe..**

**Tadase: Wubby-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara, she only owns her fan fictions.**

* * *

_**-Chapter 8-**_

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'Go Go! Amu-chan!' Ran said as we raced to school.

'Man, why didn't my alarm go off?!' I said, jumping over a rack of newspapers.

'Dunno.' Miki said, sitting in my checkered Chara egg bag drawing.

'You can do it ~Desu!' Sue said.

I turned a corner and managed to sprint in school just as the ball rang. I walked up into class and sat at my desk before anyone noticed.

'I'm beat.' I said, resting my head on the desk.

'Don't you have P.E today?' Ran asked.

I swear my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

'Hey Hinamori! Lets race!' Kimi said as we walked onto the running track.

'Wait-' I started.

'Ready...Set...GO!' Sada said, and Kimi started running.

'Wait I-' I tried saying again.

'Ready Amu-chan?' Ran asked, 'Hop! Step! Jump!'

One of my X clips turned into a heart and I started running full speed down the track.

'Whoa-WHAT?!' Kimi said as I passed her.

'GO GO! AMU-CHAN!' My Charas cheered.

When the Character Change ended, I fell on the floor with dizzy eyes and my arms pointing out in random ways.

'What just happened?' I asked.

'Looks like Amu isn't the sporty type after all.' Sada said, helping me up.

'Ok everyone!' The P.E teacher said, 'Get into groups of two!'

Sada and Kimi quickly rushed next to each other and gave me a thumbs up. I looked around, and I couldn't see anyone I could team up with. Nagi and Rima were together, strangely, and everyone else was with a pair. All except Tadase. **(A/N: Yaya is in a different class, don't ask XD)**

'Hinamori and Hotori, you will work together.' The P.E teacher said.

I've always hated that man.

'Ok, were going to do a three-legged-orientation treasure hunt.'

As I said, I've always hated him.

'Come here, tie two of your ankles together, get a map and start the hunt!' He said, sitting down.

Tadase tied our ankles together as I got a map.

'We need to get there.' I said, pointing at the X on the map.

'But where is that?!' Ran said, looking at the map.

'Miki, do you know?' Sue asked.

Miki was on my shoulder drawing. Sometimes I wonder what she draws about.

'Isn't that the sports closet?' Dia said.

'Lets go!' Ran said.

I took a step forwards but suddenly remembered who I had tied to my other ankle, but it was too late. We tumbled down on to the floor with a loud thud.

'Clumsy as always...' Miki muttered.

* * *

'There it is! ~Desu.' Sue said, pointing at a big closet behind the school.

It had taken us about thirty minutes to get here, even if in normal circumstances it would of taken ten. We walked into the sports closet and closed the door, but there was really nothing that could be considered as a treasure. There were mats, benches and balls. There was a small window to enlight the room, but nothing else.

'Nothing here, let's go back.' I said, and we tried opening the door.

It was jammed.

'It can't be...' I said, shaking the door.

'Whats wrong Hinamori-san?' Tadase said, placing a hand on my shoulder, but I quickly slapped it off.

I tried to hide my blush as I said 'The door is locked.'

He quickly tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

'We could solve this Dia style...' Dia said with a dark aura.

'NO!' Me and my Charas said.

'I will not stay in such place with these commoners!' Kiseki said, as all of my Charas got a dark aura.

'Dia...' Ran started, 'You may.'

Dia got her 'Water Gun' out and shot him with yellow energy, making him fall to the floor dizzy.

'Ki-' Miki started, but quickly stopped herself.

Dia put the water gun away and put on an innocent smile. Yup, she had changed. Dia loves acting, and she REALLY gets into the part. Kiseki soon recovered and flew up right in Dia's face.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' He yelled.

'You should try not being so loud and bossy, maybe then you would get some answers.' Dia said.

Yup. She REALLY gets into the part.

'Why you-' Kiseki started, but Dia stuck her toung out at him.

They kept arguing as I looked around to find a way out.

'Amu-chan, maybe we could blast that wall open.' Ran said, pointing at the wall behind us.

She tends to go over the top too.

'Guess we just need to wait for someone to find us. After all, this IS where the treasure is meant to be.' Miki said.

'Uh oh...' Sue said, taking another look at the map.

'What?' I asked.

'We read the map upside down.' Sue said.

'WHAT?!' We all said in union.

'Hehe...' Sue said, sweatdropping.

'And Dia's plan doesn't seem that bad after all...' Miki said, returning to her sketch book.

I undid the rope on me and Tadase's ankle and sat down on a pile of mats.

'Guess its my unlucky day...' I muttered.

Seriously, I'm over the moon to be stuck here with Tadase, but in the situation we are in now with Easter and everything, it's just like a nightmare. Tadase came and sat next to me while I stared down to the floor. I suddenly realised how cold it was, and I started shivering.

'Are you cold, Hinamori-san?' Tadase asked.

'N-None of your business.' I said, still shivering.

'Amu-chan, your going to turn into an icicle ~Desu.' Sue said.

Tadase shifted closer to me till he was right next to me. He then put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

'Your going to catch a cold, Hinamori-chan.' He said, smiling.

Why was he being so nice to me? After all that happened with Easter, why was he the one to always help me? Even my Charas had wide eyes looking at us. I thought back the blush that was creeping on my face.

'F-Fine.' I muttered, looking away.

I heard him giggle a bit while Kiseki kept looking at Miki. He looked curious, but was blushing at the same time. I wonder, maybe Kiseki actually liked Miki? He never addresses her as a simple commoner, he says 'Blue Commoner' or 'Spade Commoner'.

'Hinamori-san,' Tadase said, interrupting my thoughts, 'What really happened?'

Great, just the question. He could have asked 'Do you think we'll get out?' or something like that, but NO. I guess, I could tell him the truth now.

'Hinamori!' Kimi's voice said from outside.

'Amu-chan!' Sada's voice said.

'I swear I can scene her Charas!' Yuki's voice said.

'Were in here!' Ran called.

'Yuki-chan! Hiroki-san!' Sue called.

Suddenly, the door blasted open, and Kimi had a crowbar in her hands.

'Lucky we found this outside.' Kimi said, holding up the crowbar, 'Oh and I get its cold and everything, but Hotori you don't really need to go THAT close to Hinamori.'

Tadase quickly moved away with a blush on his face. I then walked over to Kimi and Sada.

'Class is about to end, you two should go change.' Sada said.

'Lets go Hinamori!' Kimi said, grabbing my arm and running as fast as it's humanly possible.

* * *

The rest of the day was extremely easy to handle, except for lunch, which is now.

'Where do you want to eat lunch?' I asked.

'Sorry, I have a dentist appointment.' Kimi said.

'And I'm helping with the orchestra.' Sada said.

They both said their goodbyes and went off, leaving me, Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia to find somewhere to eat.

'We could eat outside.' Ran suggested.

We made our way to the back of the school. There was a big grassy field, but no one really went there. On the right there was the rest of the school buildings while on the left there was a small forest. I sat down against the wall, got my bento out and started eating.

'Yum!' Sue said, taking a bite out of a tiny onigiri.

'Delicious!' Dia said, taking a bite of a tiny onigiri too.

'Miki, what are you drawing now?' Ran asked Miki.

While my other Charas had been eating, Miki had left her lunch untouched and decided to draw instead. She was sketching a copy of a picture we had all taken together with our friends. There were Kukai, Daici, Rima, Kusukusu, Nagi, Rhythm, Tadase, Kiseki, Utau, Il, El, Yaya, Pepe, Kairi Mushashi and us. It was such a happy picture, yet a sad memory.

'Amu-chan! X Egg!' Dia said, pointing at a small black object floating in the trees.

'Hai. Miki?' I asked, and Miki nodded.

'My Heart: Unlock!'  
'Chari Nari: Amulet Tortured Spade!'

I flew up to the X Egg, and it started hatching.

'Ropes Of Surrender!' I said, trapping the X Egg with ropes, forcing it to close.

'Black Ritual!' I said, cleansing the X Egg.

'Did anyone see it?' Miki asked as we broke off the Chari Nari.

'Nope.' Ran said.

'Uh oh...' Sue said, facing the opposite way with Dia.

'Huh?' I asked.

'Over there...' Dia said, pointing at the rest of the trees.

I could see a strand of blond hair poking out from one of the trees. There was also a hint of blue checker between the leaves. I walked up to the tree and pulled the blond strand of hair. Soon enough, Tadase fell off the tree.

'People are going to think you're a *chikan if you keep following them around, y'a know?' I said, pulling on my Cool'n Spicey act on. **(*A/N: Chikan means pervert.)**

'Gomen'nasai!' He said, rubbing his head.

'*Sight* What do you want anyways?' I said, crossing my arms and turning my back to him.

'Hinamori-san, I saw what you just did.' He said, and I flinched.

'You are still the same Amu Hinamori from a few months ago, you have just changed from the outside.' He kept going, 'If only you open up your-'

'Oh what do you know?!' I snapped.

'Hinamori-sa-' He started.

'Sometimes people change, Tadase. You just need to move on and accept it. The past can only bring answers, but the future opens up a new window.'

With that, I Character Changed with Ran and flew off.

* * *

'Why do we always have the worst days?' I asked my Charas as we walked home.

'Will this day get worse?' Dia asked.

'You tell me.'

Suddenly, Ikuto was in front of us, smirking with Yoru.

'Yo.' Yoru said.

'W-What are you doing here?!' I asked.

'Giving my last farewells.' Ikuto said with a smirk.

'Huh?' Me and my Charas asked.

'We are going to travel the world! ~Nya' Yoru said.

'What?!' Me and my Charas said once again.

'I only came to say bye,' Ikuto said, 'So goodbye, Amu-koi.'

Before I could react, he was already gone.

'Who knows when we'll see him again...' Sue said.

'If we see him again...' Miki said.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench in the park. Children played happily around the distant fountain while adults huddled around the stone gazebo. Inside the gazebo, a couple were playing on a grand piano. I couldn't hear the melody well from where I was, but people seemed to enjoy it. The man was playing the piano while the woman sang next to him, making people happy. I was too far away for anyone to notice me, that's why I like this spot.

My Charas were playing with a ball while I just sat there and relaxed. Ikuto was gone for who knows how long, and I didn't have my friends with me. Sada, Kimi and Kairi were the closest thing I had.

'Hinamori!' Kimi's voice called.

I turned around to find Kairi, Kimi and Sada running towards me.

'We were looking for you everywhere!' Sada said.

'Anyways, Kairi finished the X Energy drinks for another attack, you want to try?' Kimi asked.

Things happen for a reason, and we need to accept it. I took one of the bottles with the black liquid from Kairi.

This was our destiny.

* * *

**_-Tadase's POV-_**

We were now at the park looking for Amu. It was me, Rima, Kukai and Yaya, while Nagi had gone to change.

We walked around, and finally found her, but not in the best situation. There were people all around a stone gazebo knocked out, with dull eyes. Amu and Sada were floating in a sea of X Eggs as Amulet Faded Clover and Nightmare Guitarist. Kairi and Kimi were below them as Samurai Souless and Undead Flower, ready to attack. Their eyes were darker, which meant they were under the X Energy effect.

'Amu!' Rima called out.

'Black Blossoms!' Kimi shot, nearly blowing us away.

We all nodded.

'My Heart: Unlock!'  
'Chari Nari:'  
'Platinum Royal!'  
'Clown Drop!'  
'Sky Jack!'  
'Dear Baby!'

'Go Go! Little Duckies!' Yaya shot at Kairi.

Kairi easily scared the rubber ducks away with only a glance.

'That didn't look good.' Kukai said.

'Bane Aura!' Amu shot towards us.

'Holy Crown!' I said, bringing up a shield.

'Amplification!' Sada shot, braking the shield.

'Bane Aura!' Amu shot again, sending black glitter towards us.

The black glitter wrapped around Rima and Yaya, immobilizing them.

'Turbo Dash!' Kukai said, sending a ball straight to Sada.

Sada easily dodged it, while Kimi started her attack.

'Black Blossoms!' She shot, sending tiny blossoms towards me and Kukai.

'Their stronger than usual!' Kukai said.

'Beat Dunk!' Nagi's voice said.

Nagi appeared from nowhere and shot a blue orb at Kimi, knocking her out.

'Its three against three, we can do this.' Nagi said, standing next to us.

'Silent Solo!' Sada said, shooting sound waves at us.

'Holy Crown!' I said once again, creating a shield.

'Golden Victory Shoot!' Kukai shot, knocking out Sada.

'W-What happened?' Kairi said confused.

Amu flew down next to Kairi, looking paler than usual. I noticed her hand was holding on to where her heart was, and she was panting.

'Amu-chan used up too much energy.' Dia said.

'Shes going to collapse at the minimum impact!' Ran said.

'Yaya, NOW!' Rima called from nowhere.

'Go Go! Little Duckies!' Yaya said, shooting ducks towards Kairi and Amu.

Amu quietly muttered something to Kairi and he nodded, before they both got hit by the ducks.

'Rima!' Yaya shouted.

'Tightrope Dance!' Rima shot, tieing Amu up.

Yaya was taking care of Kairi. In some way, she had put him to sleep.

'We got them!' Yaya exclaimed.

'How did you-' Kukai started, but Yaya shut him up.

'We need to take Amu to the royal garden, and that's what you three are doing!' Yaya said.

'What about the others?' I asked.

'Kimi and Sada are both knocked out. Kairi is sleeping while Rima took care of Amu's other Charas.' Yaya said, pointing to where Miki, Dia and Ran were tied up next to Amu.

* * *

Amu was still unconscious and in her Chari Nari when we took her to the Royal Garden. Miki, Dia and Ran were trying to untie themselves, but it was useless.

'What now?' Kukai asked.

'Well, I think two of us should stay here and keep an eye on her.' Yaya said.

'I can't.' Rima said, gesturing to the sun set.

Rima wasn't aloud passed the sun set because, well, she nearly got kidnapped once.

'I have dance practice.' Yaya and Nagi both said.

'Me and Tadase will.' Kukai said, grinning.

The rest others left as the sun slowly set.

* * *

_**-No one's POV-**_

It had been about two hours now, and Amu still hadn't awoken. Tadase was pacing up and down, worried, while Kukai sat down at the tea-table and ate cookies.

'Dude, relax, she'll be fine.' Kukai said.

Suddenly, Kukai's phone vibrated. It was a message from Yaya.  
'Kukai! Yaya had a great idea! Lock Tadase and Amu in the Royal Garden, and love will blossom! Do ANYTHING you want, but hurry! ~Yaya.'

For some reason, Kukai was jealous, but he didn't know why.

'Oops, my mum messaged me, I need to go home. Bye!' Kukai said, rushing out.

He silently locked the door and walked away.

Meanwhile, Amu was slowly waking up, but Tadase hadn't noticed. Amu was lying down on a blanket, still in her Chari Nari. Her other Charas were asleep next to her. Even Miki abandoned her sketch pad to rest.

Tadase hadn't realised it, but he was staring at her. She looked almost like her old her self, sleeping peacefully. Her wings were slightly drooping down, and her skin was still paler than usual. What he hadn't noticed was that Amu had already awoken, and she was just pretending to be asleep.

'Quit staring.' Amu said, still with her eyes closed.

Tadase was taken aback that Amu was already awake.

'G-Gomen!' Tadase said, blushing furiously.

Amu's eyes snapped open. He noticed her eyes were their normal colour now.

Amu tried standing up, but she was still too weak from the X Energy. She fell back down with a small thump.

'Ouch...' She silently muttered.

'Are you ok, Hinamori-san?' Tadase asked, sitting on a chair next to her.

'Don't act so friendly with me.' Amu snapped back.

Tadase noticed Amu was still in her Chari Nari with Sue. Sue had probably fallen asleep, and so Amu couldn't undo the Chari Nari.

Amu tried once more to stand up, but a pain shot from both her ankle and her knee, causing her to fall back down. She bit her lip trying to hide the pain from Tadase, but her eyes were already watering.

'Hinamori-san.' Tadase said.

Amu looked at him. He was staring right at her, probably noticing something was wrong. His eyes were full of worry, kindness and comfort. Amu finally gave in and let him help her to sit on another chair. He noticed the tights she was wearing had a rip on the knee. Taking a closer look, her noticed that there was a cut on her knee too. She flinched as he gently touched her knee.

Tadase stood up and took a first aid box out of a cupboard. He gently disinfected Amu's cut, and she was surprised by that. She was about to blush, but she made sure she kept it in. The disinfectant stung a bit, but it didn't really matter. He then put a plaster on it and sat back down.

'All better now?' He asked, with a smile.

'A-Arigato.' Amu said, crossing her arms and looking away nervously.

Tadase couldn't help but lightly laugh at Amu's reaction.

'What?' Amu asked, confused.

'N-Nothing Hinamori-san.' Tadase said, biting down his laugh.

Amu looked away again. Tadase noticed that her wings were still drooping down, and so were her ponytails. Her skin was still paler, and it showed no sign of life. She didn't even blush when she noticed that Tadase was staring at her. She truly had changed.

'Guess you like staring.' Amu said, still looking away, but noticed Tadase was staring. 'Anyways, where's Kiseki?'

As if on cue, they heard a small yawn. They turned around to find Dia and Kiseki waking up. Miki and Ran were still sleeping, but flinched a bit as the others woke up.

'Amu-chan?' Dia said, still yawning.

'Hmp?' Kiseki said, still tired, 'She woke up?'

'Hai.' Tadase said.

Amu noticed no one else was there. She was alone with Tadase, and it was getting dark outside.

'*Daijobu, Hinamori-san?' Tadase asked as Kiseki and Dia went back to sleep.**(A/N: Daijobu is 'Are you ok?'... I think... :3)**

'Why are you acting all friendly with me?' Amu said, still looking away.

Tadase was about to answer, but he noticed that Amu's eyes were watering. He also noticed that she was biting her lip, and kept giving a sideways glance to her ankle. He then noticed she had undone the laces of one of her shoes, and it looked like her ankle was swollen.

'Hinamori-san, you hurt your ankle too, didn't you?' Tadase asked.

Amu just bit her lip harder and nodded, not being able to say anything.

Tadase knelt and took her shoe off. He then took her sock off, to show her swollen ankle. **(A/N: Lets just say Amulet Faded Clover had some sort of leggings that look like tights but the foot is cut off, but they look like tights. Yeah, like that XD)**

'W-What are you doing?' Amu asked while Tadase bandaged her ankle.

'You sprained your ankle, and you can't just leave it like that.' Tadase said, giving her a warm smile.

Amu looked away again, trying to hide her faint blush. After Tadase had finished bandaging her swollen ankle, he put her sock back on and sat back in his chair. It was now dark, and dim lights lit the glass house. Tadase's parents were away and Amu's parents were somewhere safe with Ami. The glass house was quiet, and only the light snoring of their Charas could be heard.

'What are you going to do anyways?' Amu asked Tadase.

'Huh?' Tadase said.

'You must of had a reason to take me here, and why are you the only one here?'

'Yuiki-san and Mashiro-san decided that, and everyone else left.'

Amu didn't move her gaze back to Tadase, her eyes were fixed to look somewhere else. It had started raining outside, and the light raindrops could barely have been heard from inside. Tadase couldn't help but think about how much Amu had changed. She use to be cheerful, always happy and sometimes stubborn, but now she was different. She always looked miserable, and Tadase knew what he had to do, he had to bring the old Amu back.

* * *

**Me: Maybe I went too fluffy...**

**Ikuto: I'M GONE?!**

**Me: *Gags Ikuto and sends him far away***

**Amu: THANK YOU! *Glomps***

**Yaya: R&R! You get a free hug from your favourite character! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**__****Me: Hello Everyone!**

**Tadase: You really like fluffy things, don't you?**

**Me: Yup! Thats where Sabi is from!**

**Amu: START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Sabi: Wubby-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara, she only owns her fanfictions.**

* * *

_**-Chapter 9-**_

_**-No ones POV-**_

It was nearing to midnight, and Tadase and Amu were still in the glass house.

'You know, we may as well go home.' Amu said.

Tadase nodded and stood up. He held his hand out to Amu to help her up, but she didn't take it. She tried to stand up, but ended up falling back onto the chair. Tadase tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

'Huh?' He muttered.

He tried again, but it still wouldn't open. His eyes widened, and he looked back to Amu.

'What happened?' Amu asked.

'Its locked.' He said.

Amu's eyes widened too.

'WHAT?!'

* * *

After a while, Amu and Tadase had returned to what they were doing; nothing. He noticed Amu was shivering, and he realised it had gone pretty cold. He was also getting tired, and was already yawning.

'Hinamori-san, are you sleepy?' Tadase asked Amu, who was just looking down.

She nodded. Tadase noticed her skin was turning back its normal colour, and she seemed to cheered up a bit.

'Maybe we should get some sleep now.' Tadase said, and she nodded again.

Tadase made a sort-of-bed out of blankets and using coats as pillows. He was about to call Amu when he realised something.

'H-Hinamori-san...' He started,'I-I just r-realised we n-need to s-sleep t-together...'

Amu's eyes widened. She took her gaze off the floor and looked at Tadase. He was glad to see she was finally blushing, even if it was just a bit. It meant that she was turning back to her old self. Tadase hadn't noticed yet, but he was blushing too.

'W-Well its expected.' Amu said, taking her gaze back to the floor, 'After All, there is only enough stuff for one bed.'

After a while, Amu undid her Chari Nari with a tired Sue.

'I'm going back to sleep ~Desu.' Sue said, and joined the other Charas in their sleep.

Amu tried to stand up, but stumbled due to her ankle, and fell. Tadase helped her up and she managed to walk to where Tadase had set up their so-called-bed. As she took another step, the stumbled forward and fell on the bed. What she didn't notice was that she had dragged Tadase too, and he had fallen right next to her.

Amu had closed her eyes shut waiting for the impact of the fall, but instead, she only fell on a bunch of blankets. She realised that the 'bed' was comfier than she thought, until she realised someone was hugging her. She opened her eyes to see she had dragged Tadase down with her too, and he was hugging her. He too opened his eyes, and both of their eyes widened in shock. They blushed and Tadase let go.

'G-Gomen Hinamori-san!' Tadase said, still blushing.

They turned their backs to each other, so each of them was facing another side of the bed. Their backs were touching, and that made it even harder for Amu not to blush.

Tadase, however, was having an argument in his head. Should he say it or shouldn't he? She was going to sleep soon, so he didn't have much time.

'G-Goodnight Hinamori-san.' Tadase finally said.

Amu felt her cheeks go bright red. Luckily for her, he couldn't see it.

'Goodnight...' Amu whispered, loud enough for Tadase to hear.

He blushed. He didn't expect Amu to reply, but he was glad she did. Now, he knew he could get the old Amu back. Maybe this wasn't bad luck to be trapped here with Amu, maybe it was destiny. He fell asleep with memories of them two together, and so did she.

* * *

Amu was the first to wake up. She looked around, and remembered everything. Her ankle still hurt, and she wouldn't be able to stand on it for a while, but at least she felt better than yesterday. She knew that if she attempted to do a Chari Nari any time soon, it would just make things worse. The X Energy had drained out all her energy.

She then remembered something that had slipped out of her mind. She turned around, to find Tadase sleeping next to her. He was now facing where the back of her head had been, and she couldn't help but smile. She looked outside, and it was still early. She fell asleep again, but this time, her face was incredibly close to Tadase's.

Tadase woke up a while later. The birds were singing and the sun was moving higher in the sky. He still didn't open his eyes, but he remembered he had spent the night in the Royal Garden. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Amu.

Next to him, Amu was sleeping peacefully, but also very close to Tadase's face. They both must have turned around to face each other in their sleep, or well, that's what he thought had happened. He noticed their hands were very close to each other, nearly touching.

'Shes sleeping...maybe she won't notice...' Tadase silently said to himself.

He found the courage and gently placed his hand on Amu's hand. He felt her flinch a bit in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. Her hand was extremely cold, due to the fact that the X Energy had completely taken everything from her.

Tadase smiled to himself. He closed his eyes again, pretending he was sleeping. He could have stayed like that forever, but forever wouldn't be long enough.

Their Charas slowly woke up, and their eyes widened looking at their owners.

'Tadase-' Kiseki started, but Ran covered his mouth.

'Shh!' Ran said, afraid of waking them up.

Miki was busy sketching the scene, and Sue and Dia were looking at them, mouths wide open.

Amu slowly woke up for the second time, but realised something had changed. Tadase's hand was on hers, and Tadase was asleep. At that same moment, Tadase's eyes shot open. Both of their eyes widened before Tadase pulled his hand away from hers.

'G-Gomen Hinamori-san!' Tadase said as they both sat up, embarrassed.

Amu tried hard to keep her blush in, and finally succeeded.

'Shouldn't of someone found us by now?' Amu asked.

As on cue, Tadase and Amu heard the door slowly unlock. The door opened, revealing Kukai and Yaya with a big grin on their faces.

'Guess the plan worked.' Yaya said as Tadase helped Amu stand up.

Amu managed to hop to a chair to sit down.

'H-Hey!' Tadase said, 'So you guys locked us in?!'

'Yup.' Kukai and Yaya both said at the same time.

An anger mark appeared on Amu's head, while her Charas sweat dropped.

'WHY ON EARTH DID YOU EVEN TAKE ME HERE?!' Amu basically yelled.

'Well, we had to get you here some how!' Yaya said.

'Well, there's no point in me staying here, so I'm leaving.'

Amu stood up, wobbling a bit. Tadase was about to go and help her, but Amu managed to stand up. She walked in great pain to the door, but pretended nothing happened. Her Charas followed her outside, but as soon as she closed the door behind her, she fell to her knees.

'Amu-chan, are you ok?' Ran asked.

'Maybe you should rest a little.' Miki said.

Amu shook her head. Tears started forming in her eyes by the pain that shot in her ankle, but kept them in. She stood up again, and slowly walked home.

Meanwhile, Kukai was asking Tadase a bunch of questions.

'What happened after I left?' Kukai asked.

'N-Nothing!' Tadase said.

'But you were sleeping together!' Yaya said.

'T-There wasn't enough blankets to make two beds!' Tadase said.

'Well, did you kiss?!' Yaya said, and Kukai flinched.

'N-NO!' Tadase said, blushing.

Kukai, for some reason, was uncomfortable with that. He thought he liked Utau, but why was he uncomfortable with Tadase liking Amu?

'Did you find out anything new?!' Yaya asked.

'No.' Tadase said sadly.

'Well, it's nearly lunch time, shall we go grab something?' Kukai said.

Yaya and Tadase both nodded. Tadase said he was going home to change quickly, and then he would meet them at a café.

* * *

'Amu-chan, are you ok?' Sue asked.

Amu nodded and Sue smiled.

Amu was now home, sitting on her bed. She had changed into a black skirt, a dark blue top, high boots and the black heart clip Tadase had given her. The boots help her ankle stay straight, and they went up to her knees. She had agreed to meet Kimi, Kairi and Sada at a café in a few minutes for lunch, but she had to make sure they didn't notice her ankle.

'Lets go!' Miki said as Amu slipped on a small black backpack and sun glasses.

Sue had insisted on Amu bringing a small emergency first-aid kit. They set off for a small café a few blocks away. Amu's ankle didn't hurt as much this time, but she knew she should rest it.

'Hey Hinamori!' Kimi shouted and waved from a table in the far corner.

'Temtai-san...' Kairi said, sweatdropping.

Amu walked over to the table and sat down next to Kimi.

'How'd it go?' Kimi asked.

'Nothing much. I didn't tell him anything though. What about you guys?' Amu said.

'Well, we woke up, and there was still a load of X Eggs.' Sada started.

'So we caught them all and Kairi managed to take all the X Energy out!' Kimi said.

'I managed to make a new kind of drink,' Kairi continued, 'It tastes like fruit juice but it has X Energy in it. We are able to take it without turning completely under the effect of X Eggs. I made a bottle for each of us with our own dose of X Energy.'

He then gave everyone a small bottle containing a dark red liquid, like cranberry juice. Amu's juice was darker than the others, which showed she had to take more X Energy in.

'And we also have something to celebrate!' Kimi said.

'Thats right! Kairi is joining Seiyo tomorrow!' Sada said.

As the four friends laughed and joked, they didn't notice three other people entering the café.

'So, where should we sit?' Kukai asked.

Yaya had already sat down across the café, as close to the desert stand as possible. Kukai sweatdropped, but made his way next to Yaya. Tadase sat next to Kukai, and Yaya had already started to order for them. Kukai listened closely to what Yaya was ordering, to make sure he got something he liked, but Tadase's mind was somewhere else.

Where was Amu right now? Was she ok? It was impossible for her to walk on her ankle that easily. He couldn't get her out of his head, not even when Rima came in and sat next to Yaya.

'So what did you do with Amu yesterday?' Rima asked.

'We locked her in the glass house with Tadase for the night.' Kukai said, and Rima nearly choked on her lemonade.

'You did WHAT?!' Rima said.

'Mhm.' Kukai said, sipping his cola.

The four friends kept chatting, until Rima realised something. Her eyes were fixed to the other side of the room, even when the waiter brought them their lunch.

'Mashiro-san, whats wrong?' Tadase said, once noticing Rima was frozen.

Rima didn't say anything. Instead, she pointing to the other side of the café, right at Amu, Kimi and Kairi. They were all standing up, getting ready to leave. Tadase's eyes widened when he saw what Amu had in her hand. It was a bottle with a dark liquid, and he knew exactly what it was.

'Do you think...' Kukai started, noticing the dark liquid.

Before Tadase could reach Amu, she was already gone outside. He didn't fail to notice that her eyes were duller than usual.

'What were they doing here?' Rima asked.

No one could eat for the rest of the time there, not even Yaya.

* * *

'Hinamori!' Kimi called the next morning.

Amu, Kairi, Kimi and Sada had arranged to walk to school the next day. The four friends were walking to school, all sipping the dark red liquid from their bottles. It didn't have a big effect on Kimi, Kairi or Sada, but it had a massive effect on Amu.

Her ankle hurt even more and she was growing weaker everyday. She needed to keep it secret though, she had to protect her friends.

When they arrived into class, Amu quickly sat down. She took another sip of the dark red liquid, but didn't notice Tadase watching her. She rested her head on her hand, and looked outside. Tadase's desk was right next to hers, and he was dying to talk to her.

'Hinamori-san I-' Tadase started, but was interrupted by the bell.

'Ok class!' Nikaidou-sensai said, 'Lets start!'

_**-At the end of the day-**_

'Today was unfortunate...' Sue said as Amu and her Charas walked down the steps.

'Yeah, why did the teacher choose Amu to clean up today?!' Ran said.

Amu still wasn't feeling well, and failed to notice Tadase secretly following her. She was about to begin a new flight of stairs, but lost balance and fell.

Amu waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt two arms wrap around her waist from her back. She opened her eyes and looked behind her, to see Tadase wrapped around her. She blushed at the sight of him, but tried to get away. Instead, Tadase tightened his grip to what he saw.

Amu had dropped her water bottle, and his eyes widened at the sight of the dark red liquid. He had saved Amu from falling down, but he wouldn't let go of her.

'Your hurt, Hinamori-san.' Tadase said.

Amu's eyes widened, and the blush finally broke through. Why was this boy, who she had battled with countless times, being so nice to her? Tadase noticed the blush, and gave her a warm smile.

'You can't walk on a sprained ankle, you know?'

Amu blushed even more. She turned away from Tadase, still embarrassed.

'I-Its not your problem anyways!' She said, quickly grabbing the bottle from the floor as Tadase let her go.

She made her way down the stairs as quickly as possible, leaving Tadase alone. For a moment, he knew the real Amu was there, but then, something else took over. He noticed a leaflet on the floor, with the words 'BLACK DIAMOND' in bold.

He picked the leaflet up. It said:  
_BLACK DIAMOND concert at the bus station!_  
_5:00 PM_  
_ .Miss!_  
_'A show that will take your heart.'_

His eyes widened, and he quickly sprinted to the royal garden, where the other Guardians were having a meeting.

* * *

'Microphones?'

'Check.'

'Amplifier?'

'Check.'

'Crowd?'

'Check.'

That was all Amu could hear in the backstage. A crowd was quickly forming, and she only had a few minutes left.

'Kairi, are the guitars ready?' Sada asked.

'Hai.' Kairi responded.

The four friends went to their positions on the stage. A loud cheer erupted from the audience, and they started playing.

'Tell me, the object of your greatest desire  
-The thing you want the most-  
Let's try and shout out its name  
With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume'

It was the first time they were playing it in English, and it seemed to have a greater effect. Kairi and Sada gathered all the X Energy from the big crowd of X Eggs as the song ended.

'Wow! Thats even more than last time!' Kimi said as Kairi measured the X Energy.

'If we use this energy the same way with the drinks, then our attacks will become allot stronger.' Sada said, drinking a cola.

Amu just sat down, quietly. She couldn't get Tadase out of his head. What was this warm feeling she was feeling inside? Was it joy? Love?

'Amu-chan.' Sada said, 'X Eggs.'

Amu nodded and made her way outside with the others. Sada and Kairi had missed out a few X Eggs, and there were now at least ten X Eggs floating around.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

'Chari Nari:'  
'Amulet Faded Clover!'  
'Guitarist Nightmare!'  
'Undead Flower!'  
'Samurai soulless!'

They were about to attack, but they heard more names being called out.

'Platinum Royal!'  
'Clown Drop!'  
'Beat Jumper!'  
'Dear Baby!'  
'Sky Jack!'

The four friends turned around, to see five more people, transformed.

'Guess its time to test out our new powers...' Sada said with a grin.

Amu still had a rip in her tights, but the others didn't notice...Except Tadase.

'Kimi takes the jock, I take shortie and bunny, Kairi you take the rest. Amu, get the X Eggs.' Sada said.

'Hai.' Kimi, Amu and Kairi said.

'Amu-chan, are you sure you are ok?' Sue asked from inside Amu's mind, as Amu flew towards the X Eggs.

'Yes. Besides, I'm flying, so I'm not using my ankle.' Amu said, reassuring the worried Sue.

'Watch out!' Ran called.

'Turbo Dash!' Kukai said, shooting a soccer ball at Amu, but she easily dodged it.

'Bane Aura!' Amu said, shooting glitter at Kukai, immobilizing him.

'Thanks Hinamori!' Kimi called as Amu flew faster towards the X Eggs.

Amu was still infront of the X Eggs. Everyone below was fighting, and she had to capture them alone.

'Amu-chan! Lets try a new attack!' Sue said, appearing next to Amu.

Suddenly, Amu had an idea. She looked at Sue, and she seemed to understand the idea.

'Shifting Twist!' Amu shot, blocking the X Eggs into a black hurricane.

Now everyone below her had stopped fighting, and their eyes were fixed on her.

'Daggers of Pain!' Amu shot, and a dagger hit each X Egg, leaving only black glitter behind.

**(A/N: Amu has a number of attacks she can use for every transformation. These are Daggers of Pain, Black Ritual and Revive of the Dead. More to come later, maybe :3)**

Kukai, Rima, Tadase, Yaya and Nagi's eyes widened, while the rest just smirked. Amu landed gracefully between Kairi and Sada, with a smirk on her face too.

'Told you to stay out of our way.' Kimi said.

With that, the four protectors flew away, and Amu glanced back at Tadase.

* * *

**Me: HALT! No more reading for you :3**

**Ikuto: Awh, I wanted to read more!**

**Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Ikuto: I-**

**Me: *Kicks him out of hideout***

**Tadase: Thank God...**

**Yaya: Ok you know the drill! R&R for a hug off your favorite character! Also, the more reviews, the quicker the updates!**

**Miki: Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Super Short)

**Me: PLLLEEEAAASSEEE DONT KILL ME! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry T-T I know I haven't updated in months, and I am SO SORRY T-T I BLAME HOMEWORK! WE HAVE TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! AND IT CAUSED A WRITERS BLOCK T-T**

**Sabi: Where are the others?**

**Me: I locked them out**

**Sabi: Why?**

**Me: Their hunting me down...**

**Sabi: Good luck *Poof!***

**Me: Once again, I AM SO SORRY! T-T This is also a terrible, short chapter because I still have a writers block, but I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_**-Chapter 10-**_

_**-No one's POV-**_

Amu stood behind the school, leaning on a wall, panting. It had been about a week since the last battle with the Guardians, and Amu had created dozens of X Eggs. Still, no Embryo. I was getting weaker and weaker every time I used the X Energy liquid, and I knew I would break sooner or later.

'Amu-chan! Hold on!' Ran cheered, worried.

Suddenly, my knees gave in. I fell down on the floor on my knees, hard. I put my hand to my heart, trying to calm down and stop panting, but I couldn't. I couldn't escape fait, nor could I change my destiny. Maybe I really was meant to become Easter's puppet. My vision slowly started getting fuzzy. No, I wasn't going to be weak. I slowly stood up and leant against the wall, while my Charas looked at me carefully.

'Amu, you can't go on like this!' Ran exclaimed.

'I'm fine, really.' I croaked out, slowly walking to my next class.

* * *

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

I walked out of class with Nagi, Yaya and Rima, talking about the maths test which was coming up. I nearly didn't notice Amu passing by in front of us, but her strawberry sent made me notice her. She looked even worse than when she started using X Energy. Actually, none of us have talked to her since the last battle, when she destroyed those eggs. She didn't even glance at us, and Rima had to hit me to get me out of my trance.

'Tadase are you here?' Nagi asked.

'Huh?' I asked, finally taking my eyes off Amu as she walked away.

'We asked you if you want to go to the café.' Nagi said.

'Oh, yeah...' I said.

'So?' Yaya said.

'Yeah, lets go.' I muttered.

As we walked down the streets, we didn't talk. It was as if there was something waiting for us, but we ignored that feeling. We entered the café, sitting at out usual table. We always took the table at the back of the café for some reason.

The café was small and vintage, with diner booths and a long counter with stools. The main colours were red and white, but there was a little yellow here and there. There was a jukebox on the other side of the cafe, and the workers wore light pink 50's outfits with roller blades.

I don't know why we come here, I guess it's because it's so distant from the rest of the world. It's as if we step in a completely new universe, where there's nothing to worry about. We each ordered a hot chocolate, and when it arrived, we were all still talking about the upcoming maths test.

As I was about to sip the hot chocolate, Rima stopped me.

'Look at the cup.' She said.

I looked at the side of the cup, and realised I was about to drink something produced from Easter. Looking around, everyone was drinking their drinks with the Easter logo on them.

'I think we should go.' Nagi said, and we quickly shuffled out.

'Easter is taking over.' Rima said, matter of factly.

'I think we-' I started, but before I could finish, a loud scream came from a nearby park.

* * *

_**Me: This is basically a filler chapter, I hope your not mad at me T-T**_

_**Please review your opinions as I try to calm the others down :I**_

_**See you next time!**_


End file.
